The invention relates to interferometry.
Interferometric techniques are commonly used to measure the profile of a surface of an object. To do so, an interferometer combines a measurement wavefront reflected from the surface of interest with a reference wavefront reflected from a reference surface to produce an interferogram. Fringes in the interferogram are indicative of spatial variations between the surface of interest and the reference surface.
A scanning interferometer scans the optical path length difference (OPD) between the reference and measurement legs of the interferometer over a range comparable to, or larger than, the coherence length of the interfering wavefronts, to produce a scanning interferometry signal for each camera pixel used to measure the interferogram. A limited coherence length can he produced, for example, by using a white-light source, which is referred to as scanning white light interferometry (SWLI). A typical scanning white light interferometry (SWLI) signal is a few fringes localized near the zero optical path difference (OPD) position. The signal is typically characterized by a sinusoidal carrier modulation (the “fringes”) with bell-shaped fringe-contrast envelope. The conventional idea underlying SWLI metrology is to make use of the localization of the fringes to measure surface profiles.
SWLI processing techniques include two principle trends. The first approach is to locate the peak or center of the envelope, assuming that this position corresponds to the zero optical path difference (OPD) of a two-beam interferometer for which one beam reflects from the object surface. The second approach is to transform the signal into the frequency domain and calculate the rate of change of phase with wavelength, assuming that an essentially linear slope is directly proportional to object position. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,113 to Peter de Groot. This latter approach is referred to as Frequency Domain Analysis (FDA).
Scanning interferometry can be used to measure surface topography and/or other characteristics of objects having complex surface structures, such as thin film(s), discrete structures of dissimilar materials, or discrete structures that are underresolved by the optical resolution of an interference microscope. Such measurements are relevant to the characterisation of fiat panel display components, semiconductor wafer metrology, and in-situ thin film and dissimilar materials analysis. See, e.g., U.S. Patent Publication No. US-2004-0189999-A1 by Peter de Groot et al. entitled “Profiling Complex Surface Structures Using Scanning Interferometry” and published on Sep. 30, 2004, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, and U.S. Patent Publication No. US-2004-0085544-A1 by Peter de Groot entitled “Interferometry Method for Ellipsometry, Reflectometry, and Scatterometry Measurements, Including Characterization of Thin Film Structures” and published on May 6, 2004, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Other techniques for optically determining information about an object include ellipsometry and reflectometry. Ellipsometry determines complex reflectivity of a surface when illuminated at an oblique angle, e.g. 60°, sometimes with a variable angle or with multiple wavelengths. To achieve greater resolution than is readily achievable in a conventional ellipsometer, microellipsometers measure phase and/or intensity distributions in the back focal plane of the objective, also known as the pupil plane, where the various illumination angles are mapped into field positions. Such devices are modernizations of traditional polarization microscopes or “conoscopes,” linked historically to crystallography and mineralogy, which employs crossed polarizers and a Bertrand lens to analyze the pupil plane birefringent materials.
Conventional techniques used for thin film characterization (e.g., ellipsometry and reflectometry) rely on the fact that the complex reflectivity of an unknown optical interface depends both on its intrinsic characteristics (material properties and thickness of individual layers) and on three properties of the light that is used for measuring the reflectivity: wavelength, angle of incidence, and polarization state. In practice, characterization instruments record reflectivity fluctuations resulting from varying these parameters over known ranges. Optimization procedures such as least-squares fits are then used to get estimates for the unknown parameters by minimizing the difference between measured reflectivity data and a reflectivity function derived from a model of the optical structure.